


Don't Drink and Game

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, aka my favorite fucking game, alcohol use, big gay homos, feat. pinbot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 03:05:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2093292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two underage teens decide to drink, and John's bad decisions end up with a surprisingly good outcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Drink and Game

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 3 AM a while back for a friend, and it's had minimal editing. I'm just posting it so I can delete the damn file. You have been warned.

So you'd had a couple of bottles. Of vodka. With Dave. It's cool. You're completely not a homosexual, it's not like there's anything you haven't told your best bro before. Nothing hidden away that drunk you could reveal, nosiree.

"A shot for your thoughts," Dave starts, holding up a shot glass and a bottle. "Yeah that's right, I'm generous. Most people just give a penny, but I am a genuinely giving man."

You wave him off, you'd had enough to drink tonight. Enough to start thinking about _that_. Wait, maybe you could get so drunk you could forget that all? It's gonna suck tomorrow morning, but to hell with it. 

"Actually, yeah, pour me another shot," your voice grates against your burning throat.

He holds the bottle teasingly out of your reach, chiding you. "Gotta tell me what's on your mind first man, I was jokingly serious about that." 

"I was... Thinking about how I'm going to beat your high score for Pin Bot," you manage to stammer out.

The grin he gave you is terrifying as he pulls out the old NES. He quickly shoves the cartridge in, and chucks you a controller, plopping down next to you. Your face heats up, and he's cooing 'game bro's here and he's got the game' and you push him off of you because that's just weird. No homo or anything. Yeah right.

Even the best attempts at focusing on the game fail miserably, and your drinking whenever it's not your turn isn't helping. Eventually, you give up on sitting up and flop over on Dave.

"Hey Dave! Dave! Davey Dave David," you pester him.

He groans and pauses the game to look at you, muttering a quick "Yeah John, what is it, trying to get my ultimate Game Bro on."

"You know that I love you, riiiight Dave?" you ask him, laughing towards the end of your sentence. All common sense has been destroyed and swept away by the alcohol at this point, and confessing your not so platonic feelings seems like a perfectly good idea.

"Dude, if I didn't think you loved me we wouldn't be hanging out right now, drunk or otherwise." He gives you his sassiest eyeroll, but makes no moves to unpause the game.

You laugh again, both at his misunderstanding and at his humor. "No Dave, I mean like... Like _really_ love you. The kind with all the homos and stuff." 

He shoves you off, and you swear you could see his face twitch for a second before it goes back to it's normal, suave poker face. "Just the alcohol talking man, I'm just gonna pretend I didn't hear that and we can laugh about it later."

Picking his controller up and shoving it down your pants (in hindsight, not the best move), you clamber on his lap. "I'm serious Dave!"

Slowly taking his shades off, he stares at you. Seeing his eyes, he seems... Hopeful? You look him dead in the eyes, and slowly say "I love you."

Moving your hands and face slowly enough to not scare him, you rest a hand on his face, and excruciatingly slowly, press your lips against his. He's not reacting, and your brain decides that it's a bust and you start to scoot away. 

Suddenly there's arms wrapped around you and he's kissing you and if there were butterflies in your stomach before, they're flying all around in your body now and you feel tingly and light and happy and before you know it, he's leaned back enough to look at you.

"Hey John, you alright? You just started jittering all the sudden."

You nod and hug him close, and you're so goddamn happy.

He gives you a weird look, and tells you that "You should probably get to bed soon."

You shrug and ask him if he'll carry you to bed. He meticulously picks up his shades and puts them back on, then pulls the controller out of your pants (whoops) and picks you up like you weigh nothing. Before you know it, he's standing in front of your bed. After several attempts to deposit you in your bed, he gives up and lays down beside you.

You're almost asleep, but you manage to hear him whisper "You'd better not be shitting me with this." Your name is John Egbert, and you're the luckiest kid in the whole world.


End file.
